Bird and bee
by dupants
Summary: KOYOMIxKAREN SPOILERS FOR TSUKIHI PHOENIX karen's reaction TO TSUKIHI PHOENIX  this fanfic was created only because that were not even one karen fanfic in the bakemono fanfic page i plan on making this a 5 chapters fanfic but that could change INCEST
1. Chapter 1

araragi Karen my imouto is currently looking at me in the living room.

"Karen-chan what's wrong?" Karen started to talk and

"nii-chan..." BLUSH!

Oioi Karen-chan why are you blushing like that while looking at onii-San...!

It's true that we did thing normal siblings would never do but even so...nothing did really change!

I just found out my little little sister is actually a Phoenix, I just want to sleep for now...

"what is it Karen-chan?

"...tsukihi-chan-"

What about tsukihi...and why now of all times...

"she is not really our sister, is she?"

!

Eh...h-how does Karen knows about it...?

"w-what are you saying Karen-chan. Hahaha"

"Nii-chan!"

Karen is enraged. Wow it's been a while since I saw her like that...I guess there is no use lying to her

"yeah."

"I see, so it's really true..."

"But Karen-chan why are you asking me this in the first place?"

Is not like Karen would change her relationship with tsukihi, at least I don't think my imouto, one of my prides would do something like that.

"nii-chan answer me honestly" hmm? "did you Also make tsuki-chan fall in love with you?"

...eh how do I answer this...to say that tuskihi fell for me...what kinda of things did she say to make Karen think abou this extreme possibility ?

I mean, I wont deny that tsukihi is indeed more gentle with me but I think that the only reason is the fact that she is still confused about the. Whole Phoenix story.

"tsukihi-chan saíd that nii-chan kissed her while she was sleeping.

Oi, tsukihi why would you say something like that to the big one...!

"she also said she would like to be able to change the law so she could be with nii-chan legally..."

UWAAA,i really was not expecting tsukihi to say something like that! But wait why is that even important again? I mean it's not like she loves me or anything she even has a boyfriend but is better to get out of this trouble while I still can

"if we did in fact kiss...what would you do Karen-chan?

"I would be really mad." weird, not even a single joke about it huh..she is serious .

"why would you be mad karen-chan? I mean are you maybe angry due to the fact that she has a boyfriend and I should not kiss my little moe sister?" even I have to admit, what I just said is enough proof to other people to call me a criminal...but again i'am only being honest with myself although I understand that if senjougahara knew about it she would kill me merciless. still won't lie to myself. Plus there isn't a real problem since tsukihi is not even human in the first place (I...made out with a kaii..I'm impressive...

"karen-chan, I wont even try to think of a excuse, yes I did in fact make out with tsukihi but don't matter what you say j won't change my relation with the little one, she,s been alone for enough time..."

I can see karen's eyes watering...

"nii-chan you are a idiot...you said all of that stuff about how I am a fake, but you yourself is not able to keep up with your ow words."

Now I am mad.

Who does this brat think she is! She has no fucking idea of how hard it was to tsukihi to accept the fact that the damn family she lived for her 14 years were not her true family more over the fact that she isn't even a HUMAN the big one deserves a punch in the face!

I stood up and looked at Karen she did the same I guess she can feel my killing Intent because she is now in fight pose her ponytail did grow back and she was wearing the yellow jacket she loved I would compliment her looks if I were not so pissed right now.

"Karen-chan retire what you just said you have no idea of how tsukihi feels at all you should just go back to your damn nise game."

My voice is serious and cold. I know I just said a horrible thing. But She just crossed the line with her last commentary.


	2. Chapter 2

After what happened in the living room Karen and I decided that we should resolve our problems like always in other words, using our fists. For that we went outside of the house

I can see karen's fist shaking this time if I don't try seriously I'll be doomed that much I understand, but I must at least try to make her understand that what she just said is a serious offense not only for me but also tsukihi.

"Karen-chan, you really want to do this? This time I won't hold myself."

Karen started to run She is coming this way. under normal conditions I would have let she hit me, but, not this time.

Karen aim for my stomach like last time. I dodge it and catch her fist.

She is surprised, well That's to be expected but rapidly goes back Into fight mode and try to strike me with the same move as before lifting me after holding my arm, she plans on making me fell for the same trick two times.

Too naive. When she lifts me up I use the strength in my arm to stay in control of my body weight. It's a good thing I got to fight guillotine cutter and the other vampire hunters

thanks to that I learned how to truly fight

although that at that time I was in my full vampire form, any kind of damage I took would be nothing since I would regenerate In 1 second just like tsukihi's Phoenix regeneration.

Now I'm only 10% of a full vampire but i'm confident that this much is enough to teach Karen a lesson I stepped onto karen's shoulders and steped back grabbing her arm reversing her attack but...I stopped in the middle...

mad or not this girl is still my pride...to hurt her would hurt me as well

"Karen-chan."

Now that I'm calm I realized the weight of the horrible thing I just said to my pride my imouto araragi karen one of the fire sisters the one that almost killed herself In Elementary due to my heartless words at elementary school

When I looked at Karen I realized that she was crying

Man what the fuck have I done. At the time Karen was about to hit the ground I used the vampire speed and catched her and like the time when she didn't want to go home...

I hugged my sister. she hit my back many times but still I didn't let go of her

"Karen-chan, i'm sorry I said a horrible thing in the heat of the moment I really regret it...I truly am a idiot! If you want to punch me go ahead I wont even try to dodge it!"

Karen,

Hit my manhood with so much force if I were not a vampire I would lost the most important part of my body, even so I endured the pain, she did not hit me as a joke to make a come-back here would be a bad thing

"nii-chan...you idiot!"

Karen kept hitting my back but I could fell my shirt getting warm around my shoulder. I haven't seen her cry since we were little, especially since she is not the kinda of person that likes to show her pain to others

"karen-chan, you can do whatever you want with me but please don't talk bad about tsukihi."

"will you start to go out with tsukihi now that you know she is not your sister and...forget about...me...?

um? Come again? Karen just said forget about me, wait a second there, is that the reason she was so mad, jealous, the big one is jealous of the little one, for real...?

"ka-Karen-chan what do you mean? You have a boyfriend remember? And I do too remember I said I had a girlfriend, I was not joking!

"than why did you kiss me, why did you almost did it with me why you were smiling while pushing me down onto your bed, why did you totally ignore your so called girlfriend when we were playing our 'little game'!"

That, is true. But if so I could say the same thing about you

"You immobilized me so you could kiss me you bastard!"

Uhhh..

"at that time it was necessary for me to do that!"

"LIAR! What would be the reason for you to kiss your sister while she is only o. Her underwear!"

"because you are damn Cute so cute that sometimes I want to rape you!"

as hachikuji said...i cannot put my sisters in the whole supernatural story going on and i didn't really lie, that's how i feel some times after all.

...

SOMEONE ARREST ME!

"If I'm so damn cute why do you only fight with me and ignore like I were a kid!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY SISTER!

This not a kissXsis chapter it's real life!"

"you say that but did you forget that tsukihi is not your true sister!"

Oh shi-

"So you're saying that since you two are not blood related you will go for the 'little sister route'! "

Ultra miss-!

"Ka-Karen-chan what if I really go to the imouto route? That is none of your business!"

CRACK

that was the sound Karen's fist did when it hit my face

The only thing I can see right now is Karen's fingers

"Th-...Than go to MY route instead...!

!...?

"I'AM THE TRUE IMOUTO I AM BLOOD RELATED, I AM THE REAL DEAL!"

Araragi Karen, my imouto, pretty much just confessed to me her onii-San which she lived with since she was born.


End file.
